The Whispering Forest
by Hattie J Huper
Summary: The outlaws are lost and come upon a strange deserted village. Little do they know they will soon be in grave danger as an evil presence lurks among them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The vile waters swirled within.

Pale thin fingers stirred them once more and she stared intently at the images floating to the surface. The caldron came alive hissing and swirling as desperate voices rang out in pain and anguish around her. She ignored them and watched instead the images coming alive in the murky water. Six men and a girl, all sitting at a campfire. The youngest man playing a flute, the bearded man trying to grab it away from him. The other man laughing. She looked closer into the caldron hissing with desire, the other man.

"Scarlett," the voices hissed.

"Scarlett," she repeated. A slow cruel smile turned the corners of her lips.

She whispered the name over and over to herself as she stood alone in her massive castle.

~o~

"You don't mind him son, you keep playin," Will grinned over at Much. "He don't know what real music is,"

"I rue the day I ever made that whistle for him. Morning, noon and night he was playing that thing when we were tending sheep," John groused.

Much shrugged, "There was nothing else to do," he said.

"Nothing else to do, with all them sheep," Will muttered with a dirty grin.

Much put down his flute and looked to Will. "What do you mean Will, what can you do with sheep?"

That had them all laughing.

"Don't you mind them Much," Robin grinned. "Here have some more meat."

He threw a hunk of venison which the boy easily caught. Much had just started in on it when Will sprang to his feet and headed off through the trees. John got up to follow him. Much put the meat down and his eyes followed John as he left camp.

"Aye, aye, what's this," Tuck grinned up at them as they passed him.

"We'll be back," John told him.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do," Robin grinned.

Once they were alone John rounded on Will. "So tell, what was she like."

Will couldn't keep the grin from his face. "I'm tellin ye nothing." He said. "It's between me and the lady,"

"Me and the lady, this is love. I've never heard you talk about any woman in those terms."

"Fuck off," Will grinned, his cheeks beginning to colour up.

"Come on, what's she like?"

"Shhh," Will put a hand to Johns sleeve to silence him and he stood listening. His wary eyes scanned the bushes where he heard the twig snap.

"Oh don't worry, it's just my shadow again." John told him.

With that John dived into the bushes and dragged the boy out.

"Much!" Will growled down at him.

"You went off, I was worried," Much looked to John.

"You have to stop this Much, we're talking private. We don't need you listening in," Will told him sternly.

"I weren't listening," Much shrugged.

"Well bugger off back to camp then," Will told him.

John was suddenly sorry for Much.

"Will, tell us about her, come on," he urged putting a hand to Much's shoulder.

"I'm not talking in front of him. He'll tell the whole camp."

"I won't," Much frowned.

"Yeah he will, he don't understand about such things."

John grinned. "He understands more than you know, you know big Bessie from Wicham,"

It was Much's turn to be embarrassed.

"Shut up John," he snapped bluntly, his face exploding with colour.

"Much spends all his time just staring at her."

"I don't look at her," Much cried desperately.

"Bessie with the big...oh Much. Shame on you," Will told him with a grin.

"I don't look at her, I don't. She just...gets in the way,"

Both men exploded laughing thoroughly enjoying Much's embarrassment. But Will soon called a halt to it.

"Seriously Much, don't look in that direction. Her husband will kill you, he's a big fucker he will literally rip off your head and spit in it," Will told him.

Much nodded looking a little scared.

"Much, What about Belle? She likes you," John asked.

"Belle is 15," Much frowned.

"And you're such a man of the world," Will nodded.

"She keeps wanting me to go to spring festival with her...and dance. I feel an idiot."

Will put a hand to his shoulder.

"Much, this is brother Will talkin to ye now. Sometimes, when it comes to women, you have to do idiot things. Get cleaned up, put a chain of flowers in your hair and dance like an idiot and some day son, you will get that roll in the hay."

Much smirked back at him. He loved Will.

Tuck came ambling towards them then.

"Robin wants us to start moving. He wants to make Sherwood before nightfall," he told them.

"Probably right, I'll fall asleep if I stay here much longer," Will nodded.

They headed back to camp and began gathering up their weapons and blankets. They had another two hour trek in front of them before they reached Sherwood but the evening sun was pleasant at their backs and with a good meal inside them they were in good form.

~o~

Nasir couldn't understand it. He had come this way so many times. How could they be lost. The sun had long since dipped over the horizon and a damp fog rose up chilling them to the bone and dampening their collective mood.

"Where the hell are we Nas," Will snapped, finally losing his temper.

Nasir ignored him, lost as he was in his task of getting them home.

"I don't like this," Much whimpered to no one in particular. He looked with scared eyes at the ancient trees around them, their knurled looking branches hideous in the light of the moon.

"Calm yourself Much, it's just a forest," Robin told him, though he found it unnerving himself.

"We must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. I think we're going to have to make camp for the night."

They were all in weary agreement until Tuck spotted something in the distance.

"Hay look," he grinned pointing to the lights in the distance. Even in the rising fog they could make out the many lights of a village.

With new strength they walked on towards the glowing beacons smiling in happy anticipation of their next meal.

Even as they approached they could hear the merry sounds of laughter as if the villagers had begun festival early. How strange then that one by one the lights went out. The outlaws hurried on as more lights were extinguished.

As they entered the village the last glowing light went out. A lonely wind whistled through the empty huts. A large wooden table remained in the centre of the village. Cups and empty bowls remained as if someone feasted there though the sand and grit covering the table told it had been many years ago.

"But I heard laughter," Much told the others.

"Shut up Much, there ain't nobody here," Will barked, trying to keep his own nerve.

"What do you make of it?" Robin asked John.

He shook his head. "I don't know, they couldn't have gone into hiding that quick."

On closer inspection the huts were all empty as if there had been no life here for many years.

Robin looked around. "I think we should bed down here for tonight. We won't get far in this fog. We can start afresh in the morning."

They all nodded their agreement, fatigue setting in. They threw off their packs and searched around for kindle to build a fire.

Tuck looked to the forest with anxious eyes.

"Please leave us in peace evil presence," he pleaded under his breath.

His dark eyes widened at the muted laughter that greeted his request.


	2. Chapter 2

**i want to say a huge big thank you to the guest who reviewed my story. I know you followed and commented on my last story too and it's a huge help to get encouragement like that. People like you make people like me want to keep writing Fanfiction. So thank you.**

 **And thanks to everyone else who have been following my stories. If you've any comments, ideas or critisms I'd love to hear them. Now without further a due here's chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

Much could see the scene so clearly, as if it happened only yesterday. His breathing came shallow to his ears as once again he could hear the rumble of many horses approaching.

Brave as always Robin braced himself and made ready for death, Much ever proud of his brother could only watch as the soldiers advanced. He tried crying out to Robin but no sound would come. He watched in horror as the many arrows shot through the air stabbing his brother repeatedly. His arms went up as he stumbled backward. Only then could Much run to him. Within the swirling fog his brother lay dying. Much crouched beside him, sheer terror creased his young features. He turned on the advancing soldiers.

"How could you," he yelled.

His eyes widened as one of their number pulled back his hood. Robin of Huntington stared back at him.

"It was my arrow," he grinned.

Much came awake with a start. He looked around at the others. They were all sleeping in haphazard positions around the dying glow of a fire. His eyes narrowed as he took in the form of Robert of Huntington, his arms around Marion.

Much lay awake for some time just thinking. Again he tried to piece together the awful events of that day. He swiped at stray tears as he thought again of his brothers promise. He should have known. He wasn't coming back. Eventually he settled back down only to have the same visions trouble his sleep once more.

~o~

Will's eyes fluttered open. He found himself alone in a vast forest, the chill of a descending fog damp on his clothes. He got slowly to his feet his eyes scanning the surrounding trees suspiciously. Slowly he drew a dagger from his side as footsteps echoed on the forest floor. As they approached he braced himself for battle.

He let out a breath as Marion came into view.

"Jesus woman, what you trying to do. You scared the shit out a me."

She smiled as she approached. "Sorry,"

Will looked around. They were in a vast ancient forest, massive trees climbed high into the sky, a dense fog swirled about their limbs.

"Where are we anyway, I ain't seen this place before," He asked.

In answer Marion walked slowly to him, she put her arms about his neck and pressed her body close to him.

For a moment Will was so surprised he froze in place.

"Is where we are so very important?" she smiled up at him. She seemed to be leaning in for a kiss.

"Marion," Will grinned down at her, gently taking her hands from his neck.

"Have you been at Tucks wine again? You know he makes that stuff himself,"

"Shhh Will. No one has to know. Put your hands on me," she whispered. She guided his hand up to her breast as her lips converged on his in a deep and demanding kiss.

He tried to resist, but she was so delicate, so beautiful. After a moment he began to reciprocate, his mouth devouring her soft lips as a raging heat began to stir within him. Finally he broke away from her breathing hard.

"No, this ain't right," he told her. "This ain't right Marion,"

He was surprised as Marion stared back at him.

"You finish this, you finish what you started. Take me, damn you," she yelled at him.

She went to him, trying to kiss his face, trying to put his hands on her.

"No Marion, No!" he told her firmly.

They struggled and suddenly Marion broke away from him. She seemed to tremble all over as the colour drained from her face.

Will looked at her in confusion until he saw the dagger lodged in her stomach.

"Marion," he caught her as she fell to her knees.

She looked to him with weak disbelieving eyes. "Why..." she asked.

She slumped forward in his arms and breathed her last.

Will could not comprehend what had just happened.

"Marion," he called in a strangled whisper, brushing curls from her face.

"Please Marion."

Her face was even more beautiful in death.

"Marion," Will's lip trembled as he took in the awful truth, she was dead at his hand.

The silent forest was pierced with a roar of desolate anguish.

~o~

An hour later Will staggered to his feet. He wiped his face though tears still streaked their way down. He picked her up and laid her gently on a bed of ferns he had gathered.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, running a grimy thumb down her soft cold cheek.

"Forgive me,"

He staggered blindly through the forest, just walking.

He had no direction, his heart was broken apart from the heinous act he had committed, he would walk forever.

The body lay cold and alone on its bed of fern. It lay there unmoving for just minutes before it transformed into a dark mass and slithered off the bed and away on to the forest floor.

~o~

Robin came awake as the shouting continued. He sat up, squinting in the morning sunlight.

"What's going on," he asked John.

John scratched his beard, "I don't know Robin, it seems Will is missing,"

"He's probably off answering a call of nature," Marion said sleepily as she raised herself up.

"No lass, we've been searching all morning. We didn't want to wake you lest he only went to hunt a rabbit but no he's been gone hours.'

Robin jumped to his feet, " is there anyone else missing?" He asked, looking around.

John shook his head, "and no ones fallen out with him either. He was in fine form last night."

Robin frowned, "it doesn't make any sense, if he was taken why just take Scarlett?

"Why take any of us," John shrugged.

Robin turned to Marion. "Will you work with Tuck and cook up breakfast?. The rest of us will continuing searching."

She nodded and went to stoke up the fire.

Robin was about to start in on searching but he turned instead to see Much looking at him. Once Robin saw him Much moved off wordlessly to help the others. Robin watched him go wondering at his dark expression.

~o~

The crackling fire gave some small modicum of cheer to this strange deserted village. As they cooked Fryer Tuck cast nervous eyes on the surrounding forest.

"What is it?" Marion asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know. It's as if this place is holding on to some sort of negative energy, I can't explain it. I find it oppressive."

Marion put a hand to his shoulder.

"Death resides here Marion. Unresolved, violent meaningless death. Once we have eaten I must bless this place,"

~o~

So intent was he in his search Much lost sight of the others. He had gone that bit further than the rest, now he found himself alone. The trees seemed to crowd in on him, the dank grey surroundings were suddenly oppressive.

"John, John," he called looking all around him.

Much took off running, suddenly anxious to be with the others. He thought he could hear traces of mocking laughter. He even imagined he could see a face in the distance, a grotesque smiling fiend.

He cried out as he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Much, what's wrong?" Robin asked, taking hold of the boy.

"Nothing, I just...got lost," Much told him, still slightly shaken.

"It was more than that, what happened," Robin asked with real concern for the boy.

"Nothing happened, take your hands off me," Much pulled from his grip eyeing him with detain.

Robin was surprised but he released his grip. Much turned his back on him and went to join the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The others scoffed at the idea. They would eat quickly and pan out once again searching for their missing comrade, anything else could surely wait. But Tuck was insistent. After the modest breakfast of rabbit and rough bread Tuck urged them all to stand and form a circle. Robin helped him on by making it an order.

Reluctantly they agreed taking each others hand and bowing their heads. Tuck fished a battered book from his meagre belongings and turning to a well thumbed page he began reciting his blessing in Latin. He did a sign of the cross blessing each of the outlaws in turn as he passed them. The wind began to pick up as he spoke his blessing. He found he soon had to shout over it as the wind began to howl around them. John looked up briefly as the sky grew dark as night. It was as if there was some unspoken outrage. The wind seemed to wail with many voices drowning out Tucks prayers. Much moved a little closer to John. Finally Tuck was finished, he closed the book and looked up with anxious eyes as lightening streaked it's way across the angry sky.

"Robin, we need to get away from this place, I've never seen such a destructive energy," he called over the roaring wind.

Marion cast anxious eyes over the deserted village. The biting wind blew threw its abandoned huts rattling the shutters and causing doors to creak on their hinges.

"As soon as ever we find Will," Robin nodded his agreement. "Nasir, there must surely be some traces of horses or footprints, anything."

Nasir nodded and began again his tracking, though once again he found himself at a loss as to where to start.

There was no clear tracks to be had anywhere, even their own footprints from the night before seemed to have vanished.

~o~

He walked on though his clothes were sodden from rain and his feet were a mess of blisters. None of that mattered. If he had strength enough he would take his own life but as it was Will staggered on until exhaustion finally took hold. He stumbled over an upturned root and fell to the ground. He tried to rise but his energy was spent. His limbs would work no more. The tall canvas covered cart appeared from nowhere. It rattled slowly up to where he lay and stopped. He was only vaguely aware as hooded faceless soldiers raised him up and planted him carefully within its dark interior. They were not rough with him but all was not well. Somewhere behind his exhaustion Will could feel traces of panic build within him. All he could see beneath their hoods were two bright eyes the colour of sapphires. Try as he might he could make out no facial features just two shining eyes beneath those grey woollen hoods.

She smiled brightly as he was brought in. His energy was even more beautiful than she imagined. All that fire. All that pent up emotion, even now she closed her eyes and basked in his life force.

Will could hardly stand. He felt drained as if an illness was fast approaching.

"How selfish of me," she said at last, "here you must rest. Bring food for our guest,"

She clapped her hands and a table in the far corner came alive with every food imaginable. Pheasant, chicken and venison shared room with delicious smelling bread rolls and fruit from different regions. A fine carafe of wine stood tall in the centre.

Will was helped to sit. His mind was a distorted jumble of thoughts. He had killed Marion hadn't he? But as if in a dream he couldn't place the circumstances which led up to the deed. It didn't even feel as though it were real. His head was beginning to clear if he could just think for a moment.

"Please, you're exhausted. You must eat,"

Her presence crowded in on him as she stood by the table, she was pale and thin like Marion but her lips turned up in a rather cruel looking smile.

"I am Miss Emilia Hawthorn, this is my home."

Will stopped eating for a moment to watch the flames of a blazing fire lick up the chimney. He hadn't noticed it before. How could he not feel it's heat.

"I want you to treat this as if it were your home Will Scarlett. We will facilitate you by every means necessary."

Strange, as succulent as the food looked it didn't seem to taste of anything. But it didn't much matter after only a few bites exhaustion overtook him and his head began to tilt forward. Strong arms took hold and pulled him from the table. He was in near deep sleep as he was walked through many corridors. Each corridor grew dark and cold once he passed through, its light and heat taken directly from him. A large bed chamber came alive as he entered, a warm fire blazing in the hearth

~o~

Robin was beginning to despair. They had searched all day and seemed to be running in circles.

"Perhaps he's gone back to Sherwood," John reasoned as they trudged along.

Nasir shook his head, "why," he asked simply.

Nobody had an answer to that.

As he walked Much suddenly caught sight of someone watching them.

"Look," he cried.

Much took off running despite the protests of the others.

"Come back Much," John bellowed. "It's likely only a dog. MUCH!"

But Much knew what he saw. It was a person, a person following them. He ran on and on following the figure just up ahead. Suddenly he ran into a clearing and stared all around him.

"Where did he go?"

"Looking for me?"

Much whirled around and stared in shock as Robin of Luxley stood against a tree, his arms folded, an amused grin on his face.

"Robin?" He whispered.

"It's good to see you brother," the handsome outlaw grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Robin, where did you come from, how did you get here. Robin I've missed you, Marion has missed you, you've been gone so long." Much took a step forward, smiling all over his face.

"She's not missed me Much," his eyes grew dark as he spoke. "She has taken another, she is nothing but a wretched whore."

Much shook his head, "No Robin."

"Shhhh..." He took hold of the boy as the others called out for him.

"Don't answer Much, don't answer them." He whispered urgently.

"But Robin, they're our friends,"

He shook his head. "No Much, they follow a new master. Robert of Huntington. He killed me, you know that don't you."

Much bit his lower lip, feeling confused.

"Yes he did Much, it was Robert of Huntington fired that fatal arrow. He took my life,"

There was something wrong. Robin, his brother wore an easy, mild expression always. He never shared dark thoughts with Much either, always wanting to shield the boy from the harsh realities of life. This man was intense and determined. Much tried to prize the front of his tunic out from this mans fist but he held firm.

"You are my brother. You're loyalty is with me," he hissed.

The calling had become more frantic as the outlaws searched for Much.

"Don't call out, they will pass by. You can come with me Much,"

"But where have you been Robin?" Much asked. He wanted so much to believe it but every fibre of his being repelled this man.

"Emilia so wants to meet you, she wants us to stay with her. You will like it there,"

With a grip of iron he pulled Much along with him. He towered over the boy intimidating him with whispered threats urging him to stay close.

He stopped suddenly and listened. Much struggled to pull himself free.

"Let him go,"

They both whirled around to see Tuck staring intently at the man.

"Tuck, it's Robin," Much pleaded as if saying could make it so.

Tuck never took his eyes from the stranger.

"He does not belong with you, let him go." He stated calmly.

His grip on Much became more fierce as he began to back up pulling the boy with him.

Tuck moved forward as the other outlaws came into view.

Marion ran to Tucks side.

"Tuck, it's..."

"It's not Robin little Flower, stay behind me," he hooked an arm around Marion and put her behind him.

"He's taking all his energy from Much, don't give him any of yours."

He took out his battered bible once more and began to read.

The apparition began to hiss and spit as Tuck read the verses. Much suddenly found himself thrown violently to the ground. He covered his face and rolled in a ball as the apparition screamed with rage and disappeared down into the earth.

Much picked himself up off the ground as the outlaws surrounded him.

John took hold and shook him "Don't ever run off like that again," He roared.

Much broke free and walked off by himself. Standing with his face against a tree he began to sob quietly.

John moved to intervene but Robin put a hand to his arm.

"Give him a moment," he said softly.

After a minute John nodded and went to help the others set up camp.

Much wiped the last streaks from his face as Robin approached. He was embarrassed to be seen crying in front of this man.

"It was a good likeness," he said softly.

"How would you know," Much retorted.

"I knew your brother, everyone did. He won the silver arrow, bet out the competition, split the arrow as I remember. I've scarce seen that done before."

Much gave a small smile remembering that day so long ago.

"I wanted it to be true," Much whispered, staring at the ground. "I so badly wanted it to be true,"

Robin let out a deep sigh, "I know when my mother died I prayed every night that she would return. I thought if I could just pray hard enough."

A look of deep sadness crossed Much's face as Robin spoke.

"What I learnt is that she never really left. She's with me always. Robin is always with you Much, somewhere inside you know that. You don't need to see him, he's with you."

Much set his mouth in a firm line. "You won't replace him you know," he said looking intently into Robin's eyes.

Much expected anger but Robin gave him a small smile.

"Nobody will replace him Much," he said.

Much let out a shuddering breath. "I'd better go catch something for supper. They don't know where I've stored the traps."

Robin nodded and stepped aside to let him pass. But as he passed him Much stopped.

"Hearn be with you Robin," he said.

~o~

The meal was had in near silence. The apparition had unsettled them all. Tuck did his best, a strained attempt at cheery conversation. Nasir went off by himself to pray, no one thought to tell him it might be better if they stayed together. Nasir could look after himself.

Much on the other hand...

"Where you going?" John growled as he got up.

"Where'd you think," Much shot back.

"You're not too old for a clip around the ear," John towered over him but his stance did nothing to diminish Much's attitude.

Robin got between them. "John, have something to eat. Starving yourself isn't going to bring Will back any time soon. You need your strength."

To Much, he was more stern. "Stay within shouting distance. And be quick. I'll expect you back here in less than five minutes, understand."

Much gave a sullen nod and headed off to do his business.

"I don't know what's gotten into him," John grumbled as he tore a piece from the rabbit on the spit.

"He questions everything. Everything has to be a battle ground."

"He's 18, he needs to be married with a couple of children on the way," Tuck said as he stirred the cabbage broth and added a couple of spuds.

John nodded agreement, "Don't we all."

All eyes turned to her as Marion got up and suddenly walked out of camp. Robin was quick to follow.

"I don't need a bodyguard," she frowned as he came to walk by her side.

"Well I say you do," he told her as he took her hand in his. They walked in silence for a while.

"That wasn't Robin," Robin told her.

"I know," she nodded "of course it wasn't, Robin is dead."

"Unsettling all the same," Robin looked to her.

Marion shook her head as if to dispel the dark thoughts festering there.

"Upsetting..."

Marion's face grew pale. "Robin don't," she mouthed the words as tears threatened.

In answer he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"What is upsetting to you is upsetting to me." He whispered into her hair.

Marion closed her eyes and trembled as tears began to fall.

"He was a big part of your life," Robin said as he stroked her hair.

"Why are they doing this to us, why are they tormenting us." Marion asked as tears ran freely down her cheeks.

"Shhh..." Robin soothed as he held her in his arms. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He kissed her face feeling her delicate tears moist on his lips.

"I love you very much, you know that," Marion said pointedly.

Robin smiled down, brushing a stray curl from her face. "Robin of Luxley was your husband Marion, all that time and emotion doesn't just suddenly go away."

Marion's lower lip began to tremble and fresh tears threatened as his sudden show of compassion touched her very soul. She loved his power. She loved that he was strong enough in his own self to know this was not about him, about their relationship.

Someone she once loved saw a tragic death and just for a moment she was led to believe it never happened. Just for a moment all those nightmares she'd had were for naught.

Robin of Huntington could have taken issue but instead he thought only of her.

~o~

They walked back to camp hand in hand.

"Tuck, where's that seed cake you made back in Sherwood, Marion has been pining for a piece of that since you baked it," Robin smiled.

Marion smiled up at him in appreciation for his efforts to cheer her up.

Tuck turned to face them and Robin froze. His eyes were black pools, stark against his pale skin.

A sudden Yelp had Robin turn to face John.

Marion was held roughly in Johns grasp. He held a hand under her chin as if he would break her slender neck. His eyes too were dead in his head and black as opal.

"Emilia so wants to meet you," Tuck said in a monotone voice so unlike his own.

"You will follow us,"

John walked on ahead dragging Marion along with him as if she were a rag doll.

Tuck signalled for Robin to lose his weapons. He had no choice but to leave Albion and his long bow at camp. With a grimace Tuck moved forward and pushed Robin in line behind John. He had no other choice but to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tuck seemed to have an exceptional level of strength. Robin did not feel he could challenge him. He was pushed roughly onwards as they walked through dense, impenetrable forest. As they went on, the brambles and thorns seemed to grow thicker as if no one had come through this path in quite some time. Securing Marion by one arm John beat a path through the thick undergrowth. Evening was fast approaching bringing it's own shade of gloom to this strange, macabre forest. They walked on in silence. It was useless to try to reason with Tuck or John, it was obvious from their lifeless faces that they were slave to another.

Marion threw a frightened glance back at Robin. He tried to reassure her but she was pulled onwards. Finally they came to a halt. John looked up, his face devoid of expression. There in the thick of the forest was a massive stone dwelling standing at least three storeys high and covered in brambles and ivy as if no one had lived there in many years.

~o~

Much's eyes scanned the surrounding trees in fear and apprehension. He had taken his dagger from it's place at his hip and he stood, trembling slightly as he prepared for battle. Instantly he knew there was something wrong. The stew had been left to burn on the fire but more ominous, they had disgarded their weapons. The great sword Albion lay on the grass at his feet. Something was very wrong.

Much heard a sudden noise behind him. With a yell worthy of Will Scarlett, he raised his dagger and attacked with all he had.

Nasir disarmed him in one smooth stroke and the boy stumbled to the ground at his feet.

Nasir helped him up and scanned the immediate area with shrewd dark eyes.

"Nasir, I didn't know it was you, you didn't half give me a turn," Much said.

"You did not know it was me yet you stood in the middle of the camp and waited."

"Yes," Much nodded innocently.

"You would do better to wait in a tree," Nasir told him pointedly.

"You look down and see who has entered camp."

"Oh right," Much smiled foolishly.

"It is no game,"

"No," Much agreed, quickly losing his smile.

"I'll collect my sling shot and staff and anything else we might need."

Nasir nodded as he bent to pick up Albion.

They began moving off through the forest, Nasir carefully noting every trampled leaf, every snapped twig on route. Thankfully, unlike Will's disappearance, they did have a trail to follow this time. But it was all a little too obvious. Whoever took Robin and the others wanted Nasir and Much to follow. Nasir took this in with a dark unreadable expression.

"Where are they Nasir, where have they gone do you think. I knew we shouldn't have come this way. I had a bad feeling about it from the very first time I saw that village. Do you ever have a bad feeling Nasir?"

Nasir only nodded.

He let the boy prattle away as he examined carefully the route they took. He knew the boy always talked too much when he was anxious. It drove Will Scarlett to distraction.

Any other time he would have set up camp and left him there to mind their weapons and play his whistle. Nasir worked best alone but this wasn't Sherwood and he could sense danger all around them.

~o~

The outlaws were shown into a great hall. It was pleasant and refined. A warm fire burned in the heart, massive mural decorations hung on the stone walls, somewhere a lute played out a cheerful tune. Robin was having none of it. Once released from John he seized hold of Marion's hand as the woman approached. She was older than them all possibly by 20 years but she was beautiful. She wore a slim fitting velvet dress and cape and her hair was decorated elaborately with fine beads and little flowers.

"Welcome, welcome to my home," she smiled. "We have long awaited your arrival."

"Release our friends, release what ever spell you have..."

Marion spoke with angry, raw emotion. Robin put a hand to her wrist.

"You said We," he asked calmly. "Who is We?"

She smiled warmly as she gazed upon a large wooden door. Seconds later it opened and Will Scarlett appeared.

"Will," Marion exclaimed with joy. Much to her annoyance Robin kept hold of her wrist and wouldn't let her go to him.

"Will, where have you been?" Robin asked. "We've been looking for you."

"I've been here Robin, with my wife, Elana."

Robin and Marion exchanged glances, Elana had died many years ago at the hands of mercenary soldiers.

Will smiled warmly as if it was a happy reunion with them all even as John stood as a mute statue with eyes dark as opal crystals and Tuck too stared into space.

Will sat at a large table, the woman sat at his side gazing up at him.

Robin was deeply concerned. Although he was dressed in fine garments and looked serenely happy there was a paleness to his completion that didn't look right and it was as though he had suddenly lost weight. He looked ill.

"Come sit, join us Robin," He said.

"No Will, you must leave with us now, you don't belong here. That is not Elana," Robin pointed to the strange woman. "She has blinded you to the truth, robbed you of your sense..."

The woman stood slowly. With her eyes closed she slowly raised her hands. To Marion it was as though something were rushing very fast around the room. It was like a rush of pure energy. She turned as Robin lost balance beside her and collapsed.

"Robin!" She knelt beside him taking his face in her hands.

He was suddenly pale and ravaged looking. His cheeks were hallow and his eyes were sunken in his head.

"Don't...look in her eyes," he warned, his breaths coming out in wheezing gasps.

Marion looked with fury on their captor but her eyes grew wide as she noted that the woman seemed to look just a little younger. Her figure was a little fuller and a rosy hue now warmed her pale cheeks.

"My husband wishes that you will dine with us," she smiled down at them.

Robin was hauled up from the floor by John. Grabbing him up roughly by the scruff of his neck the giant marched him across the floor threw him down into a chair at the table. He glared over at Marion.

On shaky limbs she got up and went to Robin's side. She gazed at him with concern. Beads of perspiration had broken out on his neck, his face had lost all colour. He could hardly hold his head up.

Tuck suddenly stepped forward. "The Sarason and the boy approach." He said in that eerie monotone voice so unlike his own.

She nodded. "So it shall be."

~o~

Nasir put out a hand to stop him as they approached the dwelling.

"You will need to be quieter, you are clumsy with your footing." He told him sternly.

Much looked down at his big feet with a frown. He wished the others were here.

Nasir read the look on his face and his tone softened. "You hear the wind rustling through the trees, you hear the distant ocean, you need to be quieter than all around you. Your pray must never know. You approach on the whisper of the wind, you kill instantly. Never let them suffer."

Much nodded dumbly.

Nasir sighed as he looked around him. "I want you to stay out here. If I fail to rescue the others I want you to go back to Sherwood. Now where can you hide?"

Much was indignant, "I'm not hiding, I want to find Will. He's my friend too. He..."

Nasir's dark expression silenced Much's rant immediately.

"What will you do," he asked.

"I will find somewhere to hide," Much agreed,

"And what,"

"I'll go back to Sherwood if you don't manage to rescue the others,"

Nasir nodded.

"That tree," he pointed.

Reluctantly Much made his awkward way over to the tree indicated, snapping every twig and kicking every stone underfoot.

Nasir watched with a mild shake to his head. When the boy was half way up Nasir turned to make his way into the large building.

Much watched him go, he opened his mouth to call out Bye Nasir but thought better of it. He gazed around miserably as the light was fading to night. It was getting cold and he had nothing since that stew and rabbit Tuck cooked earlier. He was already considering coming down from the tree and foraging for berries.

He froze in his thoughts and looked down. There was a young girl gazing up at him, gently calling his name. She had a ring of flowers in her blond curls and a warm smile.

"Much come down," she smiled. "Come down, I want to talk to you,"

As beautiful as she was Much looked on her with a boyish grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Much wasn't sure what to do, his anxious eyes looked over at the entrance Nasir had passed through.

The girl was pretty, achingly so. Much wasn't used to a girl like that paying him any attention.

He knew he should stay in the tree as Nasir had instructed but her ivory soft skin and glistening eyes called to him.

"Why...why do you want me to come down," he asked rather awkwardly.

"Much please come down, it's very dark and I want you to walk me home."

Her voice was strange. It was as if several wailing voices were calling out the words, without knowing their meaning.

As if reading his mind one plaintive little girl voice spoke out...

"Please Much, I'm afraid."

She looked up at him, her full lips set in a rosy pout. He got down from the tree and glanced at her shyly. She graced him with a warm smile, her teeth perfectly white.

"Thank you Much, now you must come to the feast."

She took his hand. Playfully she danced as she pulled him with her into the thick of the forest. She kept a tight hold of his hand as she pulled him along.

He was less certain now as they waded through thick brambles and gorse.

The light was all but gone. Much was used to walking the forest at night but Nasir had told him to stay in the tree and wait for him. He looked back anxiously as he was pulled along.

Finally they came to a clearing. Much looked on with wide eyes as he saw people dancing together, laughing. Many sat at a long table sharing a massive feast of wild bird, venison, oat cakes and fruit. They were back in the deserted village but now it was alive with happy faces, laughter and celebration.

Despite everything Much smiled at the jovial scene playing out all around him.

~o~

Robin swayed slightly as they walked towards the cell. John took hold of his tunic and pulled him upright.

They were pushed into a solid brick room and the heavy oak and iron door was pulled closed behind them. Marion swallowed as the lock was fastened home.

Once they were alone she ran to Robin catching him before his legs went from under him. He staggered with her and she helped him up on to a hard stone bed.

"Marion, you have to get out of here," he said.

"Not without you." She clasped both his hands in hers.

"But if the opportunity arises,"

"Robin, we leave together," she said resolutely.

"Nasir and Much are still free Robin. Nasir will rescue us. I know he will,"

Robin smiled agreement though a fit of coughing took him then.

"What is it Robin, what has you so ill," Marion asked as she held him.

The coughing fit passed off and Robin could finally speak.

"Strange as it may seem I think it is this place. Since stepping across its threshold I have felt my energy drained."

As if annoyed at his own words Robin made to get up.

"We need to escape, we're not doing any good sitting here."

Marion pushed him back down.

"Rest Robin. Nasir and Much are still free. There is hope."

The door clanked making her jump. She watched with wide eyes as Nasir was carried in by John and Tuck. He was unceremoniously thrown to the ground. In a desperate act Marion threw herself on Fryer Tuck pleading and beseeching him to help them.

As she held him, just for a moment the kindly round face returned, full of concern for her. But in the next moment she was thrown violently against the wall as his lifeless black eyes returned.

Wordlessly he walked out past John and the door was pulled shut behind them.

Robin rolled himself from off the stone bed and landed heavily on the floor. He waved her protests as he crawled over to check on the Sarason. Putting hands through his dark curling hair he soon found it. A good sized lump on the base of his skull.

"He's going to have quite a headache," he said as he tried to pull Nasir into a more comfortable position.

Marion shivered, "what do you say for our chances now?" She asked.

Robin smiled. "I don't know Marion, he has a good slingshot,"

It was not the time for jokes. Tears began to pool in Marion's eyes. Robin lost his grin and went to her.

"I'm sorry," he said as he pulled her close. "Don't worry we won't have to depend on Much I'll think of something."

She pulled away suddenly and looked up into his face. "Robin you seem better. How are you feeling."

"I do feel better." He muttered. "That's bizarre."

"Robin when I asked Tuck to help us just for a moment it was as though he was his old self. He looked right at me. It was him Robin I was sure it was him."

Robin took hold of her once again. "Perhaps this she devil isn't quite as powerful as she thinks." He said with a dimpled grin.

~o~

She smiled down at him as she busied herself about their bedroom.

"I'll save the boys energy for later," she purred as she took down her mass of fine hair. She scattered the pins on the dresser.

"Your friends have settled in well. They shall make a nice addition to our household.

Will Scarlett lay hunched in a corner of the bedroom. His skin was almost translucent it was so pale and crusty. Open sores broke out on his cracked lips. He dared not look at her.

In a sudden fit of anger she swept her hand over all in front of her, bottles and pins crashed to the floor.

"Have you nothing to say?" She yelled.

"Thank you Elana," Will spoke quietly.

She crossed the room and crouched beside him.

"Thank you Elana," she nodded. "Was that so hard. All I want is a little appreciation. Your friends were lost I took them in. You ask that I spare the boy and I have. Then you ask why I have not spared the girl."

Her face twisted bitterly as she spoke. Will crouched even lower.

"The girl...the girl. What care you for the girl Will Scarlett."

She roared this into his face like a mad woman and then she sprung up and went searching frantically for the whip. With a sigh of relief she found it. In his altered state Will could only hide his face as she reigned down blow after blow on his back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Guys sorry for delays in posting. Real life is getting in the way again, you know how it is.

Anyhow here's chapter 7. I'd like to remind you all that this is rated T for content not befitting children, if you are young please skip this chapter and I'll try and post the next one very soon. And thanks everyone for reading my stuff (:

~o~O~o~

She whipped him in a relentless frenzied rage. Will cowered ever lower letting out strangled whimpers as she reigned down blow after blow.

"Endless kindness, endless mercy I have shown you and your friends."she hissed. "Allowing you all to come here and serve me and this is how you repay. You talk about the girl. You favour the girl. Get up,"

With sub human strength she pulled Will to his feet. "Bring her, bring her to me. I will kill her in front of you. I will extract the life from her very bones," she screeched at him.

"No my lady please, I will not mention her again. Marion will stay with the rest and share in their fate," Will said, doing his best to placate her.

"Bring her to me you dog or die where you stand,"

On shaking limbs Will went to do her bidding but she stopped him.

"No, no. You go Will Scarlett, go with John. Bring the boy here. I will kill them together and you will watch."

"No please my lady,"

Will yelped as a goblet hit him full in the face.

"Silence," she screamed. "You have displeased me Will Scarlett. I did you the greatest honour by bringing you here. You were nothing but a cut throat villain and I clothed you in the vespers of a King. Now I have cast you out for the guttersnipe that you are. Find the boy, bring him here. I will dispose of them all tonight and you will watch."

She took a moment to calm herself and then she went to him putting a soothing hand to his cheek. " You make me so angry and yet I love you so very much." She crooned. "Do as I ask now and all will be forgiven."

Will left the bed chamber then. His hunched over frame limping down empty halls his dragging feet echoing off the high stone arches. Wordlessly John moved in step with him. They made for a strange sight as they left the castle in the first greyness of dawn. John standing tall and sightless as he walked, Will hunched over, limping from the many beatings he had received. They spoke not a word to each other as they moved off in search of the boy.

~o~

All three sprang up as the door clanked open. Fryer Tuck entered and stood among them.

"She will see the girl." He announced in that chilling monotone voice.

Marion went to move but Robin put a hand to her sleeve.

"She's not going anywhere. Tell the lady she can talk to me." He said.

"You think we're alone?" Tucks sardonic smile was strange and so unlike him.

"Listen," he urged.

A hum rose up not unlike the sound of a bee hive, the hum of many voices. Many voices, agitated and frightened. The voices grew louder as if all were driven to near hysteria.

Marion covered her ears, Nasir and Robin exchanged looks. What was this feted evil place.

~o~

Marion stood before her, her hands clasped in front of her. A beautiful, slim thing yet untouched by the dredges of life the woman hated her.

Will's energy had sustained her for so long, the energy of the other boy Robin had been a welcome boost but it all lasted only so long. She was reverting back to the old crone she once was. Will's energy had been so strong at first she had been able to take the shape of his long dead wife. His energy had been so strong she was able to send out evil changelings to distract his friends. She hadn't realised that it was all temporary. Now she stood before this slip of a girl and she was a bent old hag again. She wanted to rip her to pieces as she stood so composed before her.

"I was like you once, I was beautiful, more so than you in fact. I was admired by every knight in the land."

Marion stood in the centre of the chamber, her face unreadable.

"You think you're so special. Look at your future."

She put her face close to Marion's. The young woman recoiled from the scent of rotting flesh.

"As I am, so YOU WILL BE. Beauty does not last. I do you a service in telling you this. Beauty does not last. The fact that you are yet beautiful only shows your immaturity, that you have not been touched by the realities of life."

Marion found it very hard not to back answer this bitter old woman. But she knew she must be silent and take the measure of their adversary. The woman wanted a fight, she wanted Marion's anger. Give her nothing.

"Will Scarlett wanted to protect you, he lusts for your slim ripe body, that will not always be the way." The woman smiled through rotting teeth.

Marion squirmed, she couldn't help it. Will was a brother to her. If Marion were older she would know that everything was twisted in this woman's head and her rantings were best ignored but the girl blushed with shame wondering what had she done to give this woman such an impression.

"Will Scarlett wants to take you to his bed..."

"Be silent," Marion screamed suddenly.

Her face was flaming red, such was her mortification.

The old crone cackled. She had won this round. Her laughter ended abruptly as suddenly Tuck stepped forward. He had been standing at the door since delivering Marion to her. Now he stepped forward.

"Stop," he said.

She rose herself up to her full height and took a long deep breath in. As if his soul had been driven out if his body Tuck became a lifeless slave again, his eyes resumed their black orb state.

Marion frowned as if disappointed she was not to be rescued but inside her heart lifted. Tuck was Tuck again if only for a moment and all because of his regard for her. Emotion was the key she was sure of it.

"Take her below," the old lady said.

She had planned to amuse herself all afternoon tormenting this upstart girl but the failure to sustain the priest had knocked her back.

"Get her out of my sight," she screeched.

When they were gone she sat heavily at her dust covered writing desk.

She had been obsessed with the hunter Will Scarlett ever since she had witnessed him stalking that deer. He was so graceful yet powerful. She lusted for those strong powerful limbs, longed for those bronzed arms encircling her, lending their strength but she withered and cursed as she noted the smile he had for the girl.

It was a smile borne of brotherly love and respect but in her twisted, foul mind he had wanted to take the girl, toss her on her back and have his way with her. She growled under her breath. When he returned with the boy she would kill them all in front of him and then Will Scarlett would know...he would belong to her and only her.

~o~

The elders sang with abandon, forming circles and clapping as the younger people of the village danced around them. It was all very pleasant and jovial at first, Much ate his fill of wild bird and sweet bread but there was something not quite right. This sweet girl was his constant companion though there were other more handsome boys around. The party seemed to be going on forever and the laughter began to ring hollow. He watched with a frown as they danced waving bright ribbon streamers in their hands.

"You would like more food Much?" She asked as she took hold of his arm.

He shook his head.

"Where were you last night," he asked looking down at her.

"We were here in this very village and it was deserted, where were you."

"Much, I..."

She could not form an answer. He continued to stare round at this strange feast. The people looked tired as if they had been dancing for many hours.

An old man staggered over to them laughing hysterically. He looked almost demented.

"Why are you not dancing, It is the feast of our blessed hostess. Eat, drink, be merry."

He spun on his heel and danced into the crowd as they formed a chain around the village square.

"Blessed hostess," Much repeated "who is your blessed hostess."

His pretty companion didn't answer instead she took his hand and with a wicked grin she brought him with her. They walked together until they were around the back of the huts.

"What is this feast, why are you celebrating," Much was asking.

She turned suddenly and pushed him up against a tree. Her lips were pressed hard to his in a hungry heat fuelled kiss. For a moment he was in shock as her mouth converged on his. She broke away then breathing hard. She graced him with a wicked smile as her hands ran full length up his chest. Heat rushed to his head and clenched in his belly and all questions were soon forgotten. He took hold of her and began kissing her mouth desperately, the longing to taste her lips and explore her sweet mouth urgent within him. She yielded with a slight smile opening her mouth for him.

With arms around her, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply savouring her exquisite taste.

A sudden movement behind broke them apart. Much's face was a mix of embarrassment and relief as Will and John entered the clearing.

"Will, where did you go, we were worried," he grinned.

He turned back to his friend wanting to introduce her but she was gone. Much looked all around him in confusion.

He looked even more confused as Will and John approached, their faces a blank expressionless mask. Much began backing up.

"We were just kissing," he told them. "I...I didn't do nothing. We were only kissing."

John reached out and took him roughly by the tunic.

"She's waiting," Will growled as he placed a knife at the boys throat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

John moved off dragging Much with him. Much had started in on pleading with them but he stopped short in confusion as they rounded the corner and gazed upon the empty huts.

The village was as before, deserted and lying in waste. Old bits of crockery on the table moved gently back and forward in the wind, bits of rags blew out from the windows. All inhabitants were gone.

The boy stared around in confusion. The table which was just lately laden down with a succulent feast of bread and meat was now bare. Dust and leaves littered it's worn surface as if it hadn't been used in years.

After a moment they began moving off. It was now past mid day but a greyish mist clung to the air rendering everything dark and dismal. Much had never realised the sheer strength of the big man. John pulled him along as if he were no more than a doll made of rags. As he was dragged along Much tried to reason with him, he tried to plead with both of them but stopped short as Will suddenly rounded on him.

He took hold of the front of Much's tunic and held a fist to his face.

"Shut up you scant little worm, if I hear one more word we'll take turns and beat you to death."

Much nodded compliance taking in a ragged breath. He stumbled on then, his head down, his face flushed with stress. John was walking fast, pulling the boy with him, Will moved on up ahead.

As fast as they were going Much stumbled on an upturned root and fell. He landed in the dirt. John lost his grip on him for just a moment. Within a second Much was up and running. He ran blindly pushing branches from his face and jumping over tree stumps. Branches scraped at him and tears of panic stung his eyes as he ran.

Finally he came to a clearing, his chest heaving from the sprint. He walked slowly and sat on a fallen log. He scrubbed crossly at his face as tears began to flow in earnest.

He took a moment trying to pull himself together, trying to form a rational thought.

He must rescue the others, but how. He frowned at the memory of his recent time spent with just Nasir for company. How he wished above anything that the Sarason was here now. He needed help.

Much slowed his breath to near silence. As he sat very still his dark eyes slowly veered to his right. His face lost it's colour as raw fear rose to the surface once more. He jumped up and turned to face him.

John was standing at the edge of the clearing, his face expressionless like a hallow mask.

Much went to run but John saw his move and was quick to cut him off. With an unearthly growl he took hold of the boy and began to drag him back the way they had come. With little option, Much took hold and tried to wrestle with him. This wasn't a tussle they'd have back at camp. John was using all his strength to bring the boy under control. Much managed only one weak punch of his own before his arm was wrenched up behind his back. The pain was excruciating as John held him and pulled the arm up even further. Much gritted his teeth trying to bite back a scream as white hot pain tore through him. In one act of desperation he moved his body slightly and planted his fist getting John in a place that would ensure he would let go. With a growl of pain he did, putting a hand to his crotch. Much was released and he should have took off running but the pain in his shoulder made his head swim. His arm felt like it would fall off and he was doubled over trying to recover from it.

The big man was on him again. In one swift movement he tossed the boy on his back and began back handing him across the face. Much tried to cover his face with his good arm all the time pleading with him to stop.

Will walked slowly into the clearing and watched as the big man worked to subdue the boy.

The giant will render him unconscious. Between them, he will be easy to carry and less trouble. The boy was putting up a fight though.

Don't fight boy, surrender to the darkness. Don't fight.

Will's eyes narrowed. The boys pleading voice, he had heard it before. From somewhere buried deep within him horror began to rise up.

The boys pleading voice. Will's eyes moved rapidly as he searched his memory for the source of the horror.

Soldiers, fire, Gisborne, the boys pleading voice. Much, protect Much.

"You must serve me, do as I command. Bring the boy."

Her sharp grating voice invaded his mind like an unwanted presence, over ruling every other thought.

"Please John don't," Much whimpered now as the giant continued smacking him viciously.

Will's mind began to spin.

"Shut up," he muttered "shut up."

"You must serve me..."

"Shut up," he yelled out fiercely as in one motion he pushed John off and pulled Much to his feet.

Much's face was a mess of tears and grime.

Will threw him off to one side and fended off a blow from John.

Suddenly it all came very clear to Will what he must do.

"Come on, come on ye bastard," he taunted John.

With a savage growl John launched himself at him. Will dodged to the right and hit him a severe blow to the head.

As he watched, Much crawled backwards and slumped against the trunk of a tree too exhausted and battered to think of running.

"Come on, come on John," Will stood his ground and continued to taunt him.

The big man got back up and walked slowly towards his pray.

"Come on John, kill us all. Kill me, kill Much and go after the others. Look at your hand, that's the blood of a bloke half your size. That's what you're about isn't it, a big stupid giant."

With a savage roar John lashed out smashing a fist into Will's face. The smaller man lurched backwards and landed heavily on the ground. With a slight grimace he sat up and shook his head.

"Yeah come on John kill me, big man that you are. That's what you're put on this earth for, ain't it."

He picked Will up then and threw him across the clearing. He tumbled landing in a pile of dust.

Much didn't know why Will wasn't fighting back. He watched anxiously wishing they were all back in Sherwood where things made sense.

"Come on John, you're a big man." Will's voice began to falter as injuries and exhaustion began to take their toll.

"Kill us all. That's what you're about, just a big angry fucker."

John walked slowly over and dragged him up from the ground. Will grimaced as the big man pulled his fist back ready to smash it into his face. Time went by...Will opened one eye. John was staring back at him looking totally confused.

"What...where are we?" He asked.

Will swallowed hard and tried to gather himself. As tough as he was, he was real glad that John's fist didn't land home.

"We're...we're in a forest," he said. "Not Sherwood. That's all I can remember."

They both turned to look at Much slumped against a tree stump, blood streaming from a cut on his lower lip.

"What the hell is going on?" John exclaimed.

~o~

As they approached Much eyed them warily. He got unsteadily to his feet and tried to stand his ground. He pitched forward, John caught him before he fell.

"Alright lad, I have ye?" John put him back on his feet.

"Much, what happened. Why was John fighting you?" Will asked.

Much looked from one to the other trying to form an answer.

"I was fighting Much, are you mad?" John asked.

Much looked at him almost apologetically.

"It was like you were both possessed. It was like you weren't yourselves at all. You came at me and were just dragging me off though the forest."

John looked down at him then.

"We came at you, where were you Much, what were you doing?"

Much stumbled for a minute. He could still remember the glorious feeling of her warm lips on his. He didn't really want to share that.

"Where are the others?" Will asked.

"The large castle, in the woods." Much answered quickly. "I can take you. I remember where it is."

"First things first. We should stop, make camp and eat. You're arm looks as if it needs attention Much and I want to hear the whole story from beginning to end" John told him.

"The whole story," Much nodded with a slight grimace.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Will bent low fixing the sling into place.

"Much if you keep moving about, it will hurt," he told him. "Keep still,"

"Leave it Will, it's alright now," Much grimaced, as the sling brought his arm tight against his body.

Will did not have the gentle healing powers of Marion or Fryer Tuck. He was used to patching people up in battle when there was little time to spare.

"Right that's it," Will pulled the last knot tight making Much's eyes water.

John frowned in concern. Will's shirt had ridden up as he was hunched over working on the boy. There was what looked like faded stripes on his skin.

"When did you take a whipping Will?" He asked.

Will turned to him.

"What whippin'?"

John got to his feet and bending low he pulled the back of Will's tunic up.

"Here, get out of it. It's bloody freezing." Will growled.

But John was looking curiously at the marks on his back.

"They're faded, like they happened a week or so ago." John said, tracing a finger down one particularly deep line.

Neither of them could remember anything with any great clarity, they turned eyes on Much.

"Can you remember Much, was he captured in the last two weeks."

Much shook his head. "No, It was a quiet week. We spent the whole time building that hut for Marion. We were having a laugh at how her face goes all red when she's embarrassed. She started crying then and said she hated us all and hated living at the camp, then she ran off. Then Robin found her an he told us off and said we were like children. Then you had that idea Will to build her a hut where she could go when she hates us. So we spent the whole week building her that hut. No one left camp all week.

"Why can't I remember any of that," Will asked.

John thought it best to keep the questions more specific.

"Much why did the rest of the band go up to that castle?"

"It's not really a castle, it's sort of a..."

"Much!" Will hurried him.

"I don't know why. I just came back to camp after taking a piss and you were all gone, all except Nasir. Then we followed your tracks, they led to this large stone building. Nasir went in, he told me to wait for him."

Will nodded. "So when he didn't come back you headed back here, back to camp."

"Yeah..." Much agreed.

John saw it immediately.

"Much, what are you not telling us. It's important."

"Much!"

"There was a girl, she led me back here," he said quickly.

"Well why didn't you just say that," Will snapped in irritation.

"She didn't hurt ye did she lad?" John asked.

Much's face flushed from his neck upwards.

Both men exchanged looks.

"Right, well where did she go then Much," Will asked.

"I don't know," Much spoke in agitation. "There was this party at the village, they were all dancing. Next minute it was deserted as if no one was ever there. I never seen nothin like that before. And she disappeared with them."

"The girl?" John asked quietly.

Much nodded.

Will suddenly got to his feet, he walked a little away from them and stared out at the trees. They both looked up at him.

"A woman, it was a woman." He said quietly.

He could again feel her foul breath on his skin as they lay together, the coldness of her body pressed close to his.

"She had complete control, she..."

Will shook his head trying to dispel the memory of her such as it repulsed him.

"No Will," John got to his feet. He took the younger man in hand "Don't fight it, remember."

In a sudden burst of anger Will pulled from his grasp, he stood a little away from them and swiped at moisture gathering in his eyes.

It was like...she was taking my strength. I couldn't think, I couldn't act. It was as if I belonged to her. It was like...she owned me."

Will turned his face away from them then as he struggled to regain some control.

John nodded and then turning, he began issuing orders.

"Right Much come on, we need to break camp collect your traps. Put out that fire."

Much jumped up and went to collect the first of the traps he'd made. He knew he was being dismissed. He was used to it. Back at camp he'd be told suddenly to go on watch or scout for berries or something but it was usually about Robin and Marion, if they'd had a fight or Marion had a problem.

Will glanced at John in gratitude as the big man turned to him again.

A trace of a smile turned his lips as he wiped the last of the tears from his face.

"You'd imagine it's your dream, you know, some bird takin you on like that. Stuff of dreams. But it weren't like that John. It were foul. I hated it, I hated every second of it."

John put a hand to Will's shoulder.

"We'll find the others and we'll get out of this dump. We'll head back to Sherwood. Gisborne must be having a feast in our absence. We need to break that up,"

Will gave a short laugh as again he scrubbed a hand over his eyes.

~o~

Once they broke camp they hid their supplies carefully and started out to find the large stone dwelling.

Much led the way as he was the only one with any idea where it was. though now that was debatable.

"I don't understand. You've been gone only two days Will and the whip marks on your back look like they're two weeks old. I don't get that, do they still hurt Will" Much asked as he led them through the forest.

"Concentrate on where you're going Much," John told him sternly. "We want to get there before nightfall."

Will spoke little as they walked along, lost in his own thoughts. Much spoke enough for all of them glad as he was to have his friends back.

They all heard it as one and froze to listen. The sounds of laughter and gaiety.

They could see the many lanterns through the trees. Their warm glow cut through the approaching darkness beckoning any stranger in welcome.

"This must be your village Much," John smiled as he walked towards it.

Much stood for a moment, " But...I thought the village was back that way," he pointed vaguely behind him.

They walked the outskirts of the village watching as villagers danced freely with child like abandon, their colourful smocks and garlands of flowers making for a fine show. Everyone was laughing and cheering.

Immediately they saw the outlaws several of them came forward and with warm smiles they pulled them gently into their circle.

"Please you must join us, please eat your fill. Have some refreshment."

A kindly man in a bright purple tunic held out a goblet of wine to Will.

After all they had been through they were suspicious and did not willingly participate in this scene. It all just seemed too strange.

The young girl Much had met earlier came suddenly through the crowd and took hold of his good hand bringing him gently to join her.

Will quickly pulled Much's hand from her's and put the boy behind him.

"He don't feel like playin," he told her. "Sling your hook."

"Will?" Much frowned.

Will turned to him. "You stay behind me. Don't talk to any of em. Do you hear."

Much was still frowning but he nodded compliance.

Will put a hand to his shoulder. "Trust me,"

"Please, have some food," A stout kindly looking men stood by John holding up a succulent piece of pork. John could smell it and it made his mouth water but he began moving back away from them brandishing his staff as he did so. Will took hold of Much's good arm and began moving back too.

The villagers then took on a strange appearance. Their happy faces became suddenly desperate.

"No, join us, JOIN US."

They lurched forward trying to take hold of the outlaws.

John began beating them back as they reached out clinging to the outlaws clothes. Much cried out as their faces began to wither and crack. Skeletal bones clung to him as the wretched creatures wailed desperately.

"Join us, share your energy. Share with us," they wailed and screeched as their bodies began to decompose and come apart. They staggered forward and began to collapse just inches from where the outlaws stood. A sudden howling wind rose up turning their bodies to rags and dust. Then their remains just simply blew away.

The wind quickly died down. John and Will stared at the now empty village their mouths open in shock. Much stood behind them holding part of his tunic up around his face.

"What...the fuck was that?" Will asked.

"Are they dead Will?" Much whimpered.

"Course they're fucking dead Much, they exploded,"

"What in the blazing hell was that about," John put a hand to his beard as he stared around. "I've seen some things in my time..."

"Will?"

"Go behind that tree Much, stay where we can see you," Will pushed him off in that direction.

"So what now?" John asked.

"I don't bleedin know. We'll have to find where she's hiding out obviously but when we get there I don't bleedin know John. How do you fight this?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She screeched in a violent rage her hands contorting like claws. He was lost to her, Will Scarlett the hunter. The boys energy had revived him. She watched in the murky depths of her cauldron as Will Scarlett saved the boy from the giant. That was not how it was supposed to be.

She must take the boy's energy. She was keeping him at the village, saving it up for later but she must have it. More than anything she wanted to kill the boy, she wanted to kill him in front of Will Scarlett. She wanted to kill each of his friends slowly one by one so he would know her power and he would submit to her will. But she needed the boys energy. It would render her beautiful again. He was young, his life force so strong within him.

She gazed into the dust laced mirror and smiled at her porcelain skin and rouged lips. A sudden movement nearby cast her eyes downwards.

Tuck lay on the ground slumped against a large trunk. His face was translucent pale and sores had gathered crusting around his nose and mouth.

"You will not succeed," he said through laboured breaths.

She just laughed down at him.

"Please, You have me...let the others go, let them all leave,"

He grimaced writhing in pain as she inhaled even more from his life force. She did not care if she killed this one. She had others to feed on and if he died the girl would suffer. The corners of her mouth turned at that thought. The girl would be heart broken and perhaps that elegant child like face would not be so beautiful. Lines would gather.

~o~

The outlaws stayed a couple of hours at the village to rest. They hadn't slept in two days and Much's shoulder was really starting to cause him pain.

Will boiled up some water and mixed up a potion of herbs and berries for him to drink.

The boy smiled slightly as he took hold of the cup and drank the bitter liquid.

"You're a right little nurse maid aren't ye," John grinned.

"Shut up, I have to keep the little bastard well, he's the only one good at catching rabbits." Will reasoned.

Much grinned over at him, he loved Will.

"We should get going soon, we need to rescue the others. We don't know how that's playing out " John said.

"We've lost the light. There's no point in faffing about in the dark. It'll be light in a couple of hours," Will stoked up the fire as he spoke.

John had to agree. He leaned himself back against the support of a hut and closed his eyes.

Will cast one quick glance around at the surrounding trees, he reached over and took the cup from the boys hands as his eyes had begun to close and then he settled down himself. Before long all three were asleep.

~o~

They awoke three hours later. The first rays of dawn splintered through the trees but the fog lingered swirling around them as they prepared to leave.

They walked in silence. John and Will were mentally preparing themselves for the battle ahead Much was stiff, cold and barely awake.

Despite all this he managed to lead them straight to the large dwelling. They beat through overgrown brambles and gorse to get to it, Will and John the whole time complaining and cursing Much for an idiot.

But finally they stood looking up at the great stone structure.

"See, I told you it were here," Much told them, cradling his injured arm in his other hand.

Will put a hand to his shoulder as he looked up at it.

"It looks as though it hasn't been occupied in some time," he said.

"But that's where they went," Much frowned.

"I know," Will squeezed his shoulder.

"Should we go in back?" John asked.

"No, the direct approach. I've had enough of this. I'm fuckin ready John."

John nodded with a smile. "We go in the front door."

Will turned to Much. "Right you stay out here and keep watch?"

Much's face took on a look of horror.

"I'm not going to stand here arguing the toss with ye Much," Will told him sternly.

"But what if she comes back?" Much said.

"Who comes back?"

"The girl, the girl back at the village who turned to dust Will."

"Keep your voice down for God sake."

"Please Will, she might come back."

"Yeah well if she's turned to dust she ain't likely coming back now is she," Will reasoned, he hadn't time for this.

John looked over at Will and something passed between them.

"Much," Will pointed a finger at him then, "You stay behind us and do exactly as we say."

Much nodded with a foolish grin.

"One day we'll find him dead wearing that face," Will shook his head.

~o~

The great oak door gave way to a stone arch tunnel, an endless stone arch tunnel. They walked along listening to their own footsteps echo in the stones far above their heads.

As long as this tunnel was, their nerve began to slip a little with every step they took.

Much frowned at the carvings in the stones around him. They were elaborate etching's each depicting various scenes of death. As he drew closer he could see that the face of the person killed was the same in each of the scenes. The face looked a lot like his. He grimaced at a particularly gruesome scene where the victim was impaled on a stake above a fire.

"Much!"

He jumped slightly and looked over at Will. The two had gone on ahead of him.

"Come on,"

Much hurried to join them.

As he ran up to them, Will caught hold of his tunic. Much grinned at him but his face fell as he saw what Will was now staring at. Just up ahead Nasir and Robin stood with swords in hand. Nasir had two swords and was poised for battle.

"I'll take Nasir," Will told John as he drew his sword.

John swallowed hard.

"Much, run back the way we came,"

Much stood anxiously looking from one to the other.

"Go back the way we came " John roared pushing him off in that direction.

Much moved away from them but Instead he backed up putting himself against the wall. He bit his lower lip as he watched them prepare for battle.

With a yell of defiance Will Scarlett charged forward, Nasir was ready for him and parried his strike with ease. He looked through Will with black glistening eyes.

Robin too had little trouble countering John's moves. He moved like a cat as he worked to deflect his strikes. Robin wore hollow lifeless eyes and he fought with a viciousness previously unknown to him. Before long he got John with a cut just above his elbow, a good deep cut with sudden searing pain. John grimaced as he took hold of the wound. Blood seeped through his fingers. Will beat Nasir back with all he had. He reigned down blow after blow which Nasir easily deflected.

John was starting to gain ground. He got Robin with a good rip to his side. It was actually just an accident, Robin swung his sword broadly and turned to his side. In reaction John's blade found the side of his torso. Blood spilled from the wound and down the side of his tunic. As crazed as Robin was he meant to fight on. He swung at John even as he was bleeding out.

Will threw an eye on what just happened even as Nasir was trying to bludgeon him to death. Blood was starting to run down Robin's pants leg,

In an unspoken agreement between them Will and John stepped back and threw down their swords.

"We ain't fightin you," Will told his friends. "Kill us if you have to, we're done."

They didn't kill them, Nasir came between the two and pushed them forward with his sword.

With black repellent eyes, Robin beckoned to Much. He staggered as blood loss began to take it's toll. Much tried to help him but he pushed the boy up ahead of him.

~o~

Marion knelt by Tuck, her eyes glistening in tears.

"Don't cry little flower, it'll be alright," Tuck tried to smile cheerfully. To him Marion would always be a child to be protected.

"What has she done to you," she whispered as she put a hand to his pale cheek.

"His energy is strong, surprising for such a fat insignificant little man,"

Marion turned eyes on the woman who had brought so much unwarranted pain.

In a rage she got up and went to her. The witch took a step back.

Marion had meant to attack her but she turned as Robin and Nasir entered the chamber with the rest of the outlaws.

"Robin!" She ran down the few stone steps and stood by him wedging her hand in the wound to staunch the blood flow.

"Oh Robin," she sobbed as she looked into his unseeing eyes. With John's help she took him off to one side and laid him down on a wooden bench. He wasn't in a position to argue as his strength was all but gone.

"Ahhh you have returned to me Scarlett the hunter," the witch purred as she went to him.

"And you've brought for me a gift," she stood over Much and ran a long nail down his thin cheek. He looked up at her, innocently thinking her very beautiful.

"You keep your hands off him," Will went and stood in front of the boy.

She smiled a simpering smile at him completely unfazed by his reaction.

"I could be more beautiful than you ever imagined Will Scarlett. The boys energy is pure, it's virile it could sustain me for the whole of your life. Together we could be invincible."

"I'd rather lie with a dead maggot than lie with you again," Will told her.

She only smiled. With little effort she inhaled, drawing herself up to her full height.

Will could feel the strength drain from his body. He collapsed, hunched to the ground at her feet.

"That's better," she said as she ran a hand through his hair.

She sighed deeply. "I have missed you Scarlett the hunter. Missed your attentions in my bed. With the boys energy sustaining me I will have no need to keep you in this submissive state. I will be stronger than any man."

She moved towards Much, smiling down at her coveted prize. On instinct he began to move back away from her.

"I can feel your energy from here. Your life force burns within you. It is wasted on your lowly worthless life boy."

Marion watched as the woman intimidated their youngest member. She looked down at the blood still pouring from Robin's wound. As her eyes moved about the room they found Tuck still on the floor, his frightened eyes gazing up at the wretched woman.

"Enough!" She yelled suddenly.

All assembled turned to her.

"Enough damn you, you selfish, selfish woman. You've had your life, lived it in vast luxury I dare say and yet you seek more. You have drained our energy, stolen our life force and claimed it as your own. You selfish..."

Marion stopped. Her eyes stared straight ahead of her as something suddenly dawned.

The witch was laughing.

"I'm not done yet. I haven't even begun. With Scarlett by my side I shall rule this land. We will be the richest most powerful couple,"

The witch lost her smile as Marion turned to her.

"Why did I never see it," Marion said . She stepped past the other outlaws and stood to face the witch.

The woman took an unconscious step backwards.

"You have drained their energy, kept them as possessed slaves but you have done nothing to me."

"I was saving it. Saving it up. Once I was done with the boy you were to be next. I was saving your essence for last," the witch smiled but it was hallow.

Marion shook her head. "No, you were not saving it. You cannot reach my energy. You do not hate me, you fear me,"

"Wretched insolent girl, how dare you," the woman growled. "I could carve you to pieces where you stand and annihilate all belonging to you. Doubt not my power."

In a desperate bid she ran past Marion. She stood over Robin. She took in a massive breath, closing her eyes in relish as his energy flooded her soul.

"I will take them all in turn. I will become more powerful than you could ever imagine," she hissed as the outlaws energy washed through her.

John held Robin as his life force began to drain from him. His eyes returned to their normal state but his face paled significantly. He winced in pain as sickness began to attack his weakened body.

"No," Marion shook her head. "Your parlour tricks won't work anymore."

She pushed past the witch.

"John, take Robin we're leaving."

A look of horror came over the witches face as Marion brought Will to his feet.

"I will make slaves of them all..."

"No you will not," Marion told her as she stepped up to face her.

"You will stay right here in your evil little hovel and you will not move. Come on Will."

Much dodged past her and bent to help Tuck up from the ground.

She watched in growing dismay as they all filed past her.

"I will annihilate all of you," she screeched after them. "You will suffer, suffer at my hands. Will Scarlett, Will Scarlett."

They walked quickly through the tunnel, it seemed endless.

Much cast an anxious look back as the screeching continued.

"Much face front," Marion told him "Don't give her your fear,"

The screeching went on as they exited the building and ran for the forest. Much helped Tuck as John and Nasir carried Robin.

As they walked along Tuck found he was soon able to walk under his own speed. The colour soon returned to Robin's face also as the wound to his side dried up and faded to a scar.

"I don't understand," Tuck said as he lumbered along. "Why could she not harm you Marion."

"All I know is that in life she was able to manipulate men through her vast unwavering beauty. In death she sustained herself by doing much the same except this time she found herself capable of touching their very souls and raking from them that which she thought was her due,"

"How did you know?" Robin asked.

"She spoke many times of being a beauty in her youth, more beautiful than any woman, I didn't think much on that until she spoke of coveting Much's energy. I'm not much older than Much, it made me wonder why she had never tried to take mine."

"She didn't because she couldn't," Robin finished for her.

Marion nodded with a smile. "Yes she couldn't. And somehow I knew that the energy of a live woman was far more powerful than all the energy she had stolen."

"A woman pitted against a woman," Will nodded. "In a strange way that makes sense."

"I vote we get out of here and back to Sherwood," Robin smiled.

They all agreed and began moving off.

"No we can't," Marion told them, "At least not yet."

They all turned to her.

She stood with her hands clasped in front of her, looking a little embarrassed.

"I feel there's something else we need to do. I mean I could be wrong but..."

Will nodded, "Lead the way Marion,"

~o~

They soon found themselves back at the village. The celebrations were going on in earnest with much dancing and singing.

The villagers came up to greet the outlaws as before but when they saw Marion they cowered back away from her.

"No don't be afraid," she smiled. "My fight is with your hostess not with you."

"Join us, join us in our blessed feast." The old man cried as before.

"No, the feast is over. It is time for you to go home." Marion smiled.

"Home?" The old man cried.

"Your people are waiting for you."

They looked fearfully towards the dwelling which housed their illustrious hostess. And looked back at Marion with uncertainty in their eyes.

"Do not fear, I will protect you. You can go home now," Marion told them.

They looked from one to the other. Then the old man dropped his ribbon on the dirt floor and took his wife's hand. The others watched as the couple walked off towards the light flickering through the trees. A young girl pulled the ring of flowers from her hair, she walked off behind them. With much laughter and relief they all began to move towards the light which had finally come for them. Much watched with a frown as he recognised one face among the crowd. Before walking through she suddenly spotted him. She graced him with a smile and blew a kiss before entering the light. Much watched as two taller beings within the light hugged her and held her hand as she entered with them.

One by one they all gained courage and moved off to join their long dead loved ones in salvation.

Once they were gone the world became dark. The village was once again a ruin torn apart by years of neglect.

The outlaws were about to move off when a blood curdling scream cut through the air. It was so loud they all ducked down and covered their ears.

"Look," John pointed as in the distance a streaming light shot up from the earth. Within its depths she screamed in terror and outrage. And then she was gone. The light swirled and evaporated into nothing.

They got slowly to their feet.

The ever present fog suddenly seemed to swirl in a direction away from them. It flowed past their legs and swirled upwards until it was gone.

They walked on through the forest, nobody speaking, all lost in their own thoughts. Marion looked up as the sky showed the tiniest rays of sunshine breaking through. They left the dark shadows of the forest behind and came upon an open field. They walked with the sun at their backs and the many trees of Sherwood Forest scattered below on the horizon.

As they walked in silence Much's voice suddenly cut through the air,

"Marion?"

"What!"

"Are you a witch?"

"Yes Much!"


End file.
